Rock Ur Body (Single)
"Rock Ur Body" is a song by VIXX. It's the 1st and title track in the album "Rock Ur Body". Description "Rock Ur Body" is a song compares love to playing a video game. Video Lyrics |Height = 400px |Lyrics = |-|Hangul= 따분해할 때마다 너 지루해질 때마다 네가 즐겨한 게임처럼 마음대로 해 봐봐 눈앞의 나의 모습 마치 조각난 퍼즐 맞추는 테트리스게임 처럼 눈을 못 떼게 해줄게 이 시간이 갈수록 너는 점점 빠져들어 가 (이 게임을 더는 멈출 수 없죠) 다른 건 필요 없어 우리 둘이 함께한 지금 시작해 이제 Rock your body body 이 밤 너무 설레는 날 이렇게 둘이 함께 가요 baby 너무나 기다려 왔잖아요 이제 내 손을 잡고서 uh uh Dance to the left to the right You make me feel alive alive, wonderful tonight night night (너와 함께) 이 밤 너무나 좋은 날 이렇게 Rock your body body Rock your body body 너와 난 마치 롤러코스터 Ride 게임처럼 짜릿한 기분이야 This is love 마치 마법에 걸린 주인공처럼 얼어버린 다면 달려갈게 나만 믿어 너에게 난 뿅뿅 가 심각할 땐 신경 꺼 봐 Reset 인생은 테트리스 짐이 쌓일 땐 벽돌 깨기 내 삶 내가 주 캐릭, 또 끝판왕 재미가 두배지 넌 절대 아냐 SCV 인생은 아이템과 캐쉬지 이 시간이 가는 줄도 모르게 넌 빠져들어 가 (이제는 나를 멈출 수 없죠) 마치 게임처럼 너와 나 점점 가까워지는데 시작해 이제 Rock your body body 이 밤 너무 설레는 날 이렇게 둘이 함께 가요 baby 너무나 기다려 왔잖아요 이제 내 손을 잡고서 uh uh Dance to the left to the right You make me feel alive alive, wonderful tonight night night (너와 함께) 이 밤 너무나 좋은 날 이렇게 Rock your body body Rock your body body Come closer come closer 이 버튼은 날 부르는 key 누르면 가까워지는 우리 be be be be be be baby 이 밤 너무 설레는 날 이렇게 둘이 함께 가요 baby 너무나 기다려 왔잖아요 이제 내 손을 잡고서 uh uh Dance to the left to the right You make me feel alive alive, wonderful tonight night night (너와 함께) 이 밤 너무나 좋은 날 이렇게 Rock your body body Rock your body body Welcome to ma world Welcome to ma world Rock your body body Rock your body body Welcome to ma world Welcome to ma world Rock your body body Rock your body body |-|Romanization= ttabunhaehal ttaemada neo jiruhaejil ttaemada nega jeulgyeohan geimcheoreom maeumdaero hae bwabwa nunapui naui moseup machi jogangnan peojeul matchuneun teteuriseugeim cheoreom nuneul mot ttege haejulge i sigani galsurok neoneun jeomjeom ppajyeodeureo ga (i geimeul deoneun meomchul su eobtjyo) dareun geon pillyo eobseo uri duri hamkkehan jigeum sijakhae ije Rock your body body i bam neomu seolleneun nal ireoke duri hamkke gayo baby neomuna gidaryeo watjanhayo ije nae soneul japgoseo uh uh Dance to the left to the right You make me feel alive alive, wonderful tonight night night (neowa hamkke) i bam neomuna joheun nal ireoke Rock your body body Rock your body body neowa nan machi rolleokoseuteo Ride geimcheoreom jjaritan gibuniya This is love machi mabeobe geollin juingongcheoreom eoreobeorin damyeon dallyeogalge naman mideo neoege nan ppyongppyong ga simgakhal ttaen singyeong kkeo bwa Reset insaengeun teteuriseu jimi ssahil ttaen byeokdol kkaegi nae sarm naega ju kaerik, tto kkeutpanwang jaemiga dubaeji neon jeoldae anya SCV insaengeun aitemgwa kaeswiji i sigani ganeun juldo moreuge neon ppajyeodeureo ga (ijeneun nareul meomchul su eobtjyo) machi geimcheoreom neowa na jeomjeom gakkawojineunde sijakhae ije Rock your body body i bam neomu seolleneun nal ireoke duri hamkke gayo baby neomuna gidaryeo watjanhayo ije nae soneul japgoseo uh uh Dance to the left to the right You make me feel alive alive, wonderful tonight night night (neowa hamkke) i bam neomuna joheun nal ireoke Rock your body body Rock your body body Come closer come closer i beoteuneun nal bureuneun key nureumyeon gakkawojineun uri be be be be be be baby i bam neomu seolleneun nal ireoke duri hamkke gayo baby neomuna gidaryeo watjanhayo ije nae soneul japgoseo uh uh Dance to the left to the right You make me feel alive alive, wonderful tonight night night (neowa hamkke) i bam neomuna joheun nal ireoke Rock your body body Rock your body body Welcome to ma world Welcome to ma world Rock your body body Rock your body body Welcome to ma world Welcome to ma world Rock your body body Rock your body body |-|English= Uh, let the games begin Check it out V. I. double X in da house Each time things get dull, each time you get bored Like the game you like to play, Just do whatever you want I stand before you and I’m like a puzzle piece Like a game of tetris, I’ll make it so you can’t take your eyes off me The more time that passes, Ihe more you’ll fall for me (This game can’t be stopped any more) Nothing else is needed but just us two right now Start it now – rock your body body This night, this day is so exciting Let’s go together like this baby I waited for this for so long Now hold my hand and uh uh Dance to the left to the right You make me feel alive alive Wonderful tonight night night (with you) This night, this day is so good like this Rock your body body Rock your body body You and I are like a rollercoaster ride It’s an electrifying feeling like a game – this is love Like the main character that’s been cast under a spell If you freeze, I’ll run to you, trust me I go head over heels for you When things get serious, don’t mind them Reset – life is like breaking down The walls of tetris pieces In my life, I’m the main character The last boss is always twice the fun You’re not a SCV, Life is about items and cash You don’t even notice time is ticking And you fall for me (You can’t stop me now) Like a game, I’m getting closer to you Start it now – rock your body body This night, this day is so exciting Let’s go together like this baby I waited for this for so long Now hold my hand and uh uh Dance to the left to the right You make me feel alive alive Wonderful tonight night night (with you) This night, this day is so good like this Rock your body body Rock your body body Come closer come closer This button is the key to call me If you press it, we’ll become closer Be be be be be be baby This night, this day is so exciting Let’s go together like this baby I waited for this for so long Now hold my hand and uh uh Dance to the left to the right You make me feel alive alive Wonderful tonight night night (with you) This night, this day is so good like this Rock your body body Rock your body body Welcome to ma world Welcome to ma world Rock your body body Rock your body body Welcome to ma world Welcome to ma world Rock your body body Rock your body body }} Category:Singles